


Good Kitty

by kinky digamma (periferal)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And they'll probably just get them eventually, BDSM, Ball Gags, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Even More Orgasms, Except a select few, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gags, Gangbang, Grimm - Freeform, Handcuffs, I have given everyone dicks, Immobility, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Pet Blake Belladonna, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Superpowers, Triple Penetration, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, misuse of superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/kinky%20digamma
Summary: Blake Belladonna means to use her superpowers to break into Winter Schnee's office and bring back what she can to the White Fang.Instead, she finds herself at the center of a desperate battle to destroy Salem, the controller of, if not source of, the Grimm Infection.Also she gets fucked. A lot.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains everything in the tags because this is one of those kinky universes where everyone's down to fuck everyone else, but irl kidnapping and everything else is bad and you should not do it.
> 
> Basically this is porn with superheros and plot put into it.

Blake Belladonna’s first mistake was assuming Winter Schnee, scion of one of the most powerful families on Remnant, would keep normal hours.

The second was assuming that a distinct lack of any visible guards meant that she had gone unnoticed. 

Her plan had been to sneak her way into the building, using her temporary clones as decoys if necessary, make her way to Schnee’s office, and take a look around. If anything looked interesting, she’d take pictures or find a way to transfer the files onto her phone, and if not, she’d just leave. She was new to this whole vigilante-thief gig, but that didn’t make her stupid. Even if Schnee wasn’t in her office, she would have some kind of intruder alert system. All Blake needed to do was get in and get out again. Schnee’s office’s location was public knowledge. She didn’t even need to be that clever, just sneaky.

The quiet was making her nervous. Of course, she thought, an office building, even one like this, would be quiet after hours. It wouldn’t be like home, where people lived where they worked.

Getting inside had been easy enough. Blake wasn’t good at teleporting without a life-threatening situation to spark her powers, but she’d practiced well enough that she could go through doors without colliding with a potted plant on the other side, and her enhanced vision meant she didn’t need light to navigate around the security cameras.

The rooms further in, where Schnee had her office, had no windows on the doors. Blake had expected the executives to have large, roomy offices made of glass and status, but the SDC seemed to have the opposite aesthetic, where the higher up you were the more cramped and the less accessible you were. 

Schnee’s office door marked the end of a long hallway lined with doors and portraits of former heads of the company. Here, as with the rest of the building, the only decorations were lines of dust embedded in the floor that glowed with their own faint light. It was beautiful in the kind of way that made Blake feel ill.

The door to Schnee’s office had been painted a featureless white. Blake stared at it for a long moment. 

There was a soft  _ pop _ as Blake appeared on the other side of the door. She felt a quiet sense of victory as she realized that she had successfully found an empty patch of air to land in, and had not appeared inside or above the floor. She did not notice how strange it was that the light was on in the office. 

Her joy quickly turned to confusion as she tried to take another step forward and found herself unable to move her feet, the ground beneath her covered in a complicated symbol. Looking up, her throat filled with sudden fear as she noticed the desk at the other end of the room was not empty. 

Winter Schnee looked at her with a look of vague amusement on her face, her hands steepled in front of her. 

Blake did the first thing she always did when trapped: try to teleport away. To her horror, she discovered she could not. She was well and truly stuck. 

“Don’t bother,” Schnee said. An unhelpful part of Blake’s brain, the part that thought inappropriate things in high-stress situations, pointed out that her voice sounded even nicer in person than it did on recordings. “You are not the first person to try and kill me, and I have developed more than a few tricks in my time to deal with this sort of encounter.” She smiled lazily. “You will leave when I release you.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill you,” Blake said. “I just wanted--” She trailed off. Her plan, as she was about to explain it, sounded very, very silly.  


“You’re cute,” Winter said. “Sneaky too, though you missed a few cameras. Step closer.” She did not need to make a beckoning gesture for Blake to compulsively take a few steps forward.  


She tried to teleport again. It still wasn’t working.

Winter sighed. “You are like a cat, aren’t you?” she asked. “I thought it was just aesthetic but you are sufficiently obstinate.”

Blake’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not--” she started, annoyed and confused. “Why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

“Like I said,” Winter said. “You’re cute.”

“You can’t--” Blake tried again. Something about how Winter was holding herself, or speaking, or maybe even just being, was throwing her off balance, and it wasn’t just that she was trapped in a glyph. “You can’t just call me a cat.”

Winter quirked an eyebrow. “Would you prefer if I called you  _ kitty _ ?”  


The way Winter said it hit Blake somewhere in the gut, and she looked away despite herself.  


“You really liked that, didn’t you?” Winter said. She sounded amused again, which did not help matters at all.  


Blake nodded. She could have not reacted, but she could feel herself flush and there could be no hiding that, not with how pale she was.  


“Good,” Winter said. “ _ Kneel _ .”

Blake fell to her knees without thinking, only realizing what she had done moments after. Obeying felt very, very good. Well, she thought. This was not how this excursion was meant to go at all, but submitting seemed much more pleasant than death, and there were far worse women to kneel for.

Blake cried out as her head was suddenly pulled back, exposing her neck.  


“Shhhh,” Winter said, gently touching the underside of her jaw. “This is mine.” She said it very matter of factly.  


Blake felt more than saw Winter put the collar around her neck. “Yes,” she said. “Yours.”

“Good kitty,” Winter said, softly. She didn’t sound amused anymore. Blake found herself squirming with embarrassed arousal, unable to speak. She felt Winter pull her shirt up, exposing first her stomach and then her bra and shoulders, and make an appreciative noise. “I am very, very glad I did not kill you.”  


Blake whimpered as Winter brought her hand up to her breasts, gently removing her bra.

“You are rather cute, aren’t you?” Winter continued. “I could make you come apart easily, just like this, I think, but that wouldn’t be any fun.” She placed her hand on Blake’s cheek. “Open.”

Blake obediently opened her mouth, squirming again as Winter gagged her, the rubber ball making it hard to swallow.  


The newly-placed gag muffled her cry as Winter pulled her hands behind her back with sudden roughness, chaining her wrists together. Blake pulled at the cuffs unthinkingly, half-attempting to stand without enitrely meaning to.  


She gave another muffled cry as Winter pushed her forward onto her stomach, grabbing her hair with her other hand and holding her face against the floor. “Remember,” Winter hissed. “When I release you.” Her touch went from harsh to gentle in an instant, carding her fingers through Blake’s hair. “I do like you like this, though,” Winter said as Blake swallowed heavily around the gag. “Helpless, easily... manipulated...”

Blake’s back arched and she flexed unconsciously against the cuffs as Winter suddenly reached between her legs, pressing hard against her already sensitive clit through her clothes.

“I’m going to have to take this off,” Winter said.  


Just like that, Blake was naked. She shivered as Winter continued with that same exploratory touch, shuddering around her fingers on her thighs and between her legs.

Winter hummed low in her throat. “I would fuck you from behind, but that takes preparation, and I’m feeling impatient tonight.” She said this as she skimmed her fingers across Blake’s ass, ignoring or enjoying Blake’s helpless thrusting at the ground as she grew more and more agitated.  


Finally, Winter pressed a finger against the opening of Blake’s cunt, her thumb ghosting ever so slightly against her clit.  


Had Blake been able to speak, she would have begged her mistress to fuck her then, but gagged as she was she could only desperately press herself against her fingers, her body sensitive almost to the point of pain.  


“I have such plans for you, kitty,” her mistress said. “I want to fuck you until you scream; I want to keep you chained underneath my desk so you can make me come whenever I want.” She pressed Blake’s head into the floor again. “I want to see you filled and desperate.”

Her talk was riling Blake up so much that she did not quite notice that there were more fingers pressed between her legs until her mistress suddenly shoved three in at once, causing Blake to thrust down hard against Winter’s hand.  


It should have hurt more than it did, but Blake realized distantly that Winter had slicked herself up.  


“How long shall I keep you, I wonder?” Winter mused as she began to fuck Blake with her fingers. This position was a little awkward, but it meant she got to watch Blake contend with the position she found herself in. She would have to roll her onto her back eventually, of course, to see her face better, but this was good for now.

She could feel that Blake was close. Her breaths were coming faster, and she kept trying to force Winter’s hand in deeper.  


“On your back,” Winter ordered. “And keep your legs spread.” She took her hand away, unable to stop a small grin at Blake’s whine of protest.

Blake obeyed with admirable speed, showing enough initiative to prop herself up against the front of Winter’s desk.  


Winter pushed her fingers back inside Blake, slowly forcing her over the edge until she was shuddering around her mistress’s hand, head leaned back and mouth wet with helpless spit around the gag. Winter kept her fingers there until the shudders were little more than small movements in Blake’s shoulder.  


Blake sagged with barely concealed relief as Winter took her hand away, letting out a surprised yelp as she took a still-hard nipple between the fingers of her clean hand and twisted. “I need to spend time with these,” she said. “They're very good.”

She undid the gag and watched Blake did the best she could to deal with the ache in her jaw with her hands still tied. When the pain seemed to have lessened, Winter pressed her wet hand against Blake’s fingers and said, “Clean this for me.”

Blake sucked at Winter’s finger in a way that made her want to force her head between her legs. Instead, she just patted Blake on the thigh as she released her fingers. “Good girl,” she said. Blake whimpered.  


Winter stood, smoothing her skirt. This kitty was not quite so well trained as to bring her off in her current state, but that was alright. She certainly would be later, and Winter had the sort of power that meant she could take a few days off every so often without explanation.

She stretched, and watched Blake slowly come back to herself. She was blinking, sitting up unsteadily with her arms still bound behind her back.  


“Stand,” Winter said, and removed the chain but not the cuffs. “Can you speak?”

“Yes,” Blake said, roughly. “That was very good.”

She looked embarrassed at her nakedness, looking down at her clothes strewn on the floor.  


“Don’t worry,” Winter said. “I have rooms attached to my office.” She pulled Blake into a possessive embrace from behind. Blake let out a happy sigh as she felt Winter’s arm across her stomach. “Would you like to take a shower?”

Blake pressed herself back against her mistress, nodding.

“I’ll show you to my room, and then you can get clean.” Winter’s hand dipped just a bit lower. “I take care of my pets.”


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has a really good first night at the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is just 3k words of gangbang so if you were looking for anything else (like uh... plot) that'll be in the next chapter.

The Beacon Institute was a lot more organized than White Fang headquarters had ever been.

To Blake’s surprise, the Institute’s mysterious leader, Ozpin, had readily accepted her request to join the organized efforts against the grimm scourge. Her past with the White Fang and her appearance meant nothing to him; only her willingness to do what it took to protect humanity seemed to matter. Whether he sensed that she was motivated by more than just disillusionment with her original organization’s cause or not, she could not tell. She was certain no one knew about her arrangement with her mistress, but there was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel like he could see right into her thoughts.

He had also been more than happy to give her a place to stay in the sprawling estate which served both as his personal residence and as the institute headquarters. Handing her a physical key, he called over a young woman with straw blonde hair and broad shoulders. Blake recognized her as Firestorm one of the less subtle members of the younger team.

Seeing her out of her costume was strange, but Blake supposed that was something she would have to get used to, living and working here. It was not as though this was the first time she had seen a high-profile user out of costume.

“Ms. Xiao Long,” he said. “Please show Ms. Belladonna to her room.” He smiled. “Please let me know when you have selected your code name, that I may update our records.” With that, he disappeared down one of the long hallways, content to leave the two alone.

Yang grinned, and Blake’s mouth went dry. Yang’s shirt had barely any sleeves, leaving her muscular arms bare, and Blake found it very difficult to pay attention to anything else.

“Like what you see?” Yang asked.

Blake nodded, trying to keep her expression at least somewhat neutral. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you, and the rest of the team,” she said, trying to keep the stammer out of her voice.

“Oh, you’ll get to know us,” Yang said. She quirked an eyebrow. “That is, of course, if you feel up to it?”

Blake nodded again, failing utterly to keep a neutral expression on her face. If she understood her correctly… well… Blake had seen photographs and footage of the other team members…

Yang cut off the rest of Blake’s train of thought by shoving her against the wall, body pressed against hers, hands on either side of her shoulders, their mouths now only separated by a few inches.

“You’re a filthy slut, aren’t you?” Yang hissed, her breath hot on Blake’s face.

Blake gasped softly, heat pooling between her legs. “Yes,” she whispered. “Please.” Yang was not her mistress, not even close, but she was still very beautiful, and very, very there.

Yang pushed her hand between Blake’s legs, her grin widening as the other girl let out a whimper of pleasure. “We’re going to have fun with you,” Yang said. “Consider it your welcome to Beacon.”

She slipped her fingers under Blake’s panties, pressing lightly against her clit. Blake’s head lolled back against the wall as Yang kissed her hard enough to bruise, all the while slowly increasing the pressure of her fingers between her legs.

Yang broke the kiss and pulled her hand away at the same time, forcing her damp fingers into Blake’s mouth. Blake groaned, and would have slid down to the floor if Yang hadn’t pulled her against her chest.

“You have very nice breasts,” Yang said. “Take off your shirt. The others will be glad to see you.”

Blake looked around herself. They were still in the hallway outside of the main living quarters.

Yang ran her hand up Blake’s stomach, under her shirt, stopping at her chest. “No one’s going to come by who won’t want to play with you.” She took her hand away. “You’ll be a good kitty and listen to me, won’t you?”

At those words, at that name, any remaining desire of Blake’s to resist vanished, leaving only the need to be good.

“Yes,” she said.

“Excellent,” Yang said. She gazed at Blake’s neck for a moment, petting her very soft cat ears. “I should have brought the collar,” she said. “Oh, well. We’ll have to put that on you when we get to your room.”

She tugged at the edge of Blake’s shirt until the other girl pulled her top off herself, dropping the black fabric to the floor, a dazed expression on her face. Blake shivered as Yang pulled off her bra. She could have sworn that for a brief moment her eyes flashed red as a hungry, possessive look crossed her face.

Yang’s grin widened and she pressed a kiss just below her collarbone, not quite hard enough to bruise, but enough that Blake could feel it.

“Walk in front of me,” Yang almost growled between kisses. “I want them to see how pretty you are.” She took one of Blake’s nipples in her mouth, keeping her pressed against the wall so she had half a chance to stay upright.

Pulling away again, Yang gave Blake a moment to collect herself.

“Can you walk?” she asked with sudden gentleness.

Blake nodded, still too overwhelmed for words. It wasn’t exactly cold inside Beacon, but she was still shivering, unused to being undressed like this outside of her mistress’s office or bedroom.

“Excellent.” Yang spun Blake around with one more possessive grab at her chest. “You’ll be very happy to meet them, I’m sure of it.”

-

The room was full of pillows and other soft things. A massive bed took up most of the space, with just enough room in front of it to play. 

Blake cried out as Yang pushed her to her knees. 

“Look at her,” Yang said, her voice thick with arousal. “She’ll do anything, I think.”

Blake nodded, not sure who exactly Yang was addressing. Looking up, she realized that they were not alone in the room. She whimpered softly in anticipation, trying to spread her legs as much as she could while staying on her knees.

There were two figures on the bed. The first was a tall, red-haired woman, wearing a skirt and revealing crop top that reminded Blake of armor. She was smiling, and she made an appreciative noise that only made Blake whine at the obvious need in her eyes. The other was a slightly shorter man with long black and purple hair he’d let it hang loose around his shoulders. The discarded tailcoat was presumably his, but all he wore for the moment was a pair of dark green boxers. His expression was a little more guarded as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Blake with different intensity than the woman.

“Our new recruit?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Yang said. Blake had not known her for a long time, but she could already imagine her smirk as she said the next part. “Well, more like a volunteer.”

She crouched behind Blake, forcing a startled cry out of her as she slid her hand up her chest and around one breast, squeezing slowly. Her other hand pressed gently under Blake’s skirt, not quite going high enough. 

“This is Blake,” Yang said. “She’s going to be a good kitty for us, aren’t you Blake?”

Blake nodded. She wanted the talking over with. How could she be good if they weren't  _ doing  _ anything to her?

“On your hands and knees,” Yang said, taking her hand away.

Blake obeyed quickly. “Good girl,” Yang said. Blake felt another jolt of arousal at her words. She whined softly again. She couldn't stop imagining Yang fucking her.

“We need to take these off,” Yang said, grabbing Blake’s ass under her skirt, pushing her panties aside. She pulled them gently off Blake’s body, the cat-eared woman more than happy to help. She was naked, and now that she was in a room all she could think about was how this meant everyone who might want to play with her would have unimpeded access to her whole body. 

“Fuck me,” she pleaded. She pressed her ass back against Yang’s hands, breasts almost touching the carpet.

Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of something small being thrown and caught. 

“Does she get a collar?” the woman asked. 

Blake shuddered as she felt Yang’s suddenly-slick fingers push against her anus. 

“Yes,” Yang said. “But not yet.”

Blake was very careful not to let her shoulders sag with relief. She liked being collared very much, but she would much rather wear the one her mistress had given her before she left for Beacon. 

Yang pressed a careful finger inside Blake, breaking her train of thought completely. Letting out a moan of half-pained pleasure, she braced herself on her elbows more so she could try to force Yang’s finger in deeper. She cried out in surprise as Yang slapped her sharply on the ass.

“Nope!” Yang said brightly. “This is happening at my pace, not yours.”

Blake let out a frustrated noise. Yang was fucking her finger in and out of Blake’s hole much too slowly. Finally, she worked in a second, and eventually, and third finger. Blake’s moans grew more constant, until she could barely breathe between gasps and desperate, pleading whines. 

She nearly screamed when Yang took her fingers away. “Please,” she begged. “Please…”

“She’s needy,” the red-haired woman said. “I need those lips on my cock.”

“Soon,” Yang said. “I just need to…”

Blake let out a gasp as Yang pressed something hard and silicon inside her, filling her in a way her fingers could not. The weight of the toy settled easily, and it took all of Blake’s self control not to try and start fucking herself on it. Yang probably would not like that very much. The stretch burned a little, but the thought of being kept open like that drove Blake ever closer to the edge.

“There,” Yang said. “You’re such a desperate little fuckslut, aren’t you?”

She pressed two fingers just inside Blake’s cunt. Blake was wet enough that her fingers went deep easily. This time, Yang let Blake pleasure herself on her fingers, arching her back to get a better angle. 

Yang was very careful to not let her fingers even so much as graze Blake’s clit, but it didn’t matter. She was getting close anyway, and as long as Yang kept her hand where it was, Blake would be able to come eventually. Her breaths were already turning into ragged gasps, and her focus narrowed until all she could feel was the fingers between her legs and her own increasing pleasure. 

When Yang took her fingers away, Blake was left shuddering uselessly, leaning back on her thighs in another effort effort to fuck herself on the butt plug, half-expecting Yang to try and stop her. She did not, mainly because the sight of her uselessly trying to come, her hands flat on the ground on either side of her, and her head thrown back so her long, dark hair cascaded along her shoulders and chest, was quite nice indeed. 

Yang took the opportunity to grab at Blake’s chest, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses on the side of her neck. Her nipples were hard, her moans turning into whimpers as Yang teased as them with her fingers. “My friend Pyrrha really wants to fuck your mouth,” she said. Blake responded by whining, pushing her chest against Yang’s groping hands, shuddering at the feeling of her mouth on her neck. “Do you want to suck her cock?”

Blake nodded, looking up at Pyrrha. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs spread slightly, her already short skirt hiked up around her thighs, slowly stroking her half-hard cock. Noticing that Blake was looking at her, she grinned, and tossed her long red hair with a theatrical moan on her next stroke. 

Yang detached herself. Blake, showing admirable initiative for someone whose ability to think with any real coherence had long since disappeared, scrambled the few steps between where she knelt and the edge of the bed, taking Pyrrha’s cock deep in her mouth on the first try. 

Pyrrha sank her fingers into Blake’s hand, gripping it tightly as she forced the head of her cock against the back of her throat. The feeling of almost choking on Pyrrha’s cock only made Blake thrust herself down against the plug harder. It didn’t feel quite as good as getting fucked from both ends, but it was the closest she was going to get for the moment. 

The grip on her hair tightened, Pyrrha’s nails digging into Blake’s scalp. She was close, and so Blake sucked at her cock with even greater enthusiasm, only barely remembering to breathe. 

“So,” Pyrrha said breathlessly. “Do I come in your mouth, or do I fuck you until you scream?”

“There’s always both,” Ren said, voice rough. “I’d like to see that.”

“Me too,” Yang said.

Gasping, Pyrrha forced her cock deeper into Blake's throat with one final thrust, coming with a surprisingly quiet sigh.

Ren, meanwhile, had clambered off the bed, straddled Blake's face. "Eat me out," he said. "You've already shown yourself to be really good with your mouth."

Pyrrha, meanwhile, pushed Blake's legs apart, her cock already half hard again. "You're so wet," she said. "You just want to get fucked, don't you, you slut?"

Blake's whine was muffled between Ren's legs as she sucked at his clit. Pyrrha took a brief moment to look at his ass, even as she slowly worked a finger inside Blake.

"That's just cruel," Yang said, amused.

Pyrrha smirked, looking at the blonde over Ren's shoulder. "She's just so pliant," she said. "How many others are coming?"

"Just Sun, Jaune, and maybe Nora."

Pyrrha's eyes lit up at Yang's words. "They can fuck her from all sides," she said. "You hear that? Three more people who can't wait to see how good you'll be for them."

Blake was wet enough that Pyrrha was able to slide her cock inside her easily, letting out a blissful sound. Not bothering to start slowly, she gripped Blake's hips hard enough to bruise. Each thrust forced Blake back onto the plug, and that combined with Pyrrha's cock filling her and Ren sitting on her face wiped away what little thoughts she'd had left. She was just sensation now, an object to be used for pleasure.

Pyrrha came again with a shout, pulling out and clambering back onto the bed, suddenly sleepy.

It took Blake a bit longer to get Ren to his shuddering climax, her tongue warm and wet against his clit. Standing on shaky legs, he rejoined Pyrrha on the bed, one hand on the soft skin under her breasts, the other against her thigh.

Yang knelt beside Blake, rolling Blake over onto her stomach. Taking the plug out as gently as she could, she couldn't help the spasm of arousal as Blake whimpered.

"Finger me," she told Pyrrha, crawling onto the bed next to her. "We can let her whimper."

Blake, it turned out, made very nice sounds when she was so turned on she became too addled to do anything about it. Lying on the floor, she was aware that she needed to be fucked, and badly, but she did not have the wherewithal to even beg.

"Oh, nice," she heard. Crawling onto her knees, Blake saw a man with sandy blond hair dressed in only shorts and an open shirt. He looked over at Yang. "She's really hot," he said. Blake made a pleased sound.

Yang grinned. "Fuck her," she said. "Any hole. She's so needy, she'll take anything."

Blake nodded, looking up at Sun with a hopeful expression on her face.

"How good is she with her mouth?"

"Good," Pyrrha said.

Blake squirmed again, sitting up on her knees and reaching up for Sun's shorts. She took his cock fully into her mouth on the first go, letting the head push against the back of her throat for just a moment before pulling back slightly.

Sun's eyes flew open in surprise. "You weren't kidding," he said. "Why aren't all our new recruits this good?"

"I think this one's been trained," Yang said. "Dunno by who, but they've got good taste in pets." Her grin returned as the door opened again.

Nora entered the room first, her skirt just short enough not to leave much room for the imagination, her top just enough fabric to keep her breasts from getting too much in her way. "Hey Ren," she said. "You seem tired!"

"She's good with her tongue," he answered. "Getting eaten out makes me sleepy."

Nora quirked an eyebrow at Sun, pulling up her skirt to reveal her half-hard cock pushing at the thin fabric of her underwear. "I thought we agreed I'd be the one to fuck her mouth," she said.

Sun groaned as the rhythm of his thrusts into Blake's mouths started to become less regular. "Beat you here," he said.

"You can still fuck her," Pyrrha said. She made a soft noise as Ren's hand drifted over her somehow still half-hard cock. "I liked it."

"How are you this hard again?" Ren asked curiously.

Pyrrha squirmed under his hand. "Practice," she said, not entirely convincingly, but Ren was already too distracted by the sight in front of him to call her on it.

Sun had pulled back, despite Blake's protests, leaving room for Nora to haul her into her lap. Blake was slick enough still that Nora slid inside her quite easily, and Blake pressed her face into Nora's neck as she was fucked with surprising gentleness, letting out soft whimpers.

Her whimpers turned into a pleased groan as Sun said, "I'm still taking your mouth, kitty."

Bracing himself against Nora's shoulders, Sun fucked Blake's mouth with his previous abandon.

Blake was in no position to question why they had set themselves up like this, when it would have been much easier to force her onto her hands and knees, but had she been, she would have realized the answer the moment Jaune walked into the room, a half-nervous half-excited expression on his face.

"Can I fuck her?" he asked, the first person to defer to Pyrrha and not Yang.

She nodded.

Jaune moaned as he slowly sank his cock into Blake's ass. She was still nice and open from the plug, and it wasn't long before he and Nora started to thrust just out of sink enough that it shattered what little of Blake's awareness was not already wholly given over to absolute pleasure.

Blake's orgasm pulsed through her, dragging Nora over the edge with her. She would have screamed, but Sun's cock in her mouth prevented it, leaving her half gagging even as her vision went white. She was too far gone to swallow when he came, her eyes empty, her expression slack as he pulled out.

Jaune came last with a grunt at the same time as Pyrrha's third orgasm.

Yang sat up on the bed, a satisfied expression on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sex is had, a name is chosen, and Blake gets the fuck dommed out of her again.

Blake woke up with the sun on her face, feeling pleasantly sore. One benefit of enhanced recovery was she could get fucked into incoherence and her body would still be pretty pleased about it in the morning. 

“Hey,” Sun said. Blake sat up, blinking sleepily at him. “How’re you doing?”

Blake stretched, rolling her shoulders, before opening and closing her mouth experimentally. “Pretty good,” she said. “You’re Sun, right?” she asked. It was hard to mistake him for anything else. None of the other people she’d met the night before had monkey tails or hair that shade of sandy blond. 

“Yep,” Sun said. He struck a pose that made Blake giggle. “The one and only Monkey King.” He smirked lazily. “So,” he continued. “You up for another round?”

Blake’s giggle turned into full-on laughter. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said. “That’s your line?” 

She was naked, which was excellent, because it meant she could just take the blanket off her body and stretch in such a way that made Sun’s gaze drop a bit lower than her face. 

“Is it going to work?” Sun asked, flinging his already-unbuttoned shirt to one side with a little too much force. 

Blake shrugged. “Sure,” she said. “But only because I seem to remember you have a really nice dick.” She was on the floor in front of Sun before he could reply, fingers working at his fly.

“Hey!” Sun said. “I haven’t even told you--” He cut himself off as she pulled his cock out, digging his fingers into her hair in order to steady himself. “Gods, Blake, I was supposed to let you--” He gave up as she took the head of his cock into her mouth, flicking her tongue against the slit.

“Fuck!” he half shouted as Blake took the rest of his cock into her mouth. “How are you so good at this?” This wasn’t like the night before, where the point had been to dominate Blake so utterly that she was left writhing on the ground, cum leaking out her mouth, anus, and cunt. Now, Sun was the one off-balance, spiraling closer and closer to orgasm without having had any time to brace himself. 

He came in Blake’s mouth with one final jerk of his hips, groaning as the muscles of her throat spasmed around his cock as she swallowed his cum. 

Letting his cock fall from her mouth, Blake leaned back on her heels, a satisfied expression on her face. “What did you need to tell me?”

Sun put himself back in his pants with shaking fingers. “Um,” he started, and blinked. “I need to show you where the dining room is, and you need to tell Ozpin what you want your name to be and what your costume looks like.” He shook his head violently, like a dog shaking water out of its fur. “And then training. That’s also important.”

Blake nodded. “Thanks,” she said, and stood up. Looking down at herself, she curved a hand around one of her breasts, a weirdly shy expression on her face. “Do you know where some clothes are?” she asked. “Walking around naked sounds like it could get cold fast.” She turned around, pointedly giving Sun a view of her ass. 

“Are you trying to provoke something?” Sun asked.

“Is it working?”

Sun swallowed. “Yes,” he said. 

“It’s really a shame you don’t have Pyrrha’s stamina,” Blake said. “Which, by the way, what was up with that?” She felt bolder than she had the night before. Her mistress had asked her to gain their trust, after all, and this was a very pleasant way to do so. 

Sun shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “It’s pretty great though, isn’t it?” He stretched, tail curling and uncurling unconsciously. “You know,” he said. “I can’t get it up for a bit, but that doesn’t mean...” His image blurred, and two gold-yellow phantoms appeared next to him. Their most prominent features were their already hard cocks, and Blake let out a pleased yelp as one grabbed her roughly from behind. 

“What are they going to do?” she asked as strangely ethereal hands grabbed at her breasts.    
  
“Make you scream, of course.”

-

Sun didn’t let Blake wear underwear when she got dressed, after she could stand again. She couldn’t suppress a shiver as he watched her, grateful for the changes her mistress had done to her outfit. 

“Isn’t this supposed to be training?” Blake asked. She didn’t mind the implicit promise of groping and fucking, but the Beacon heroes did sometimes go out and actually fight evil, and she was curious to see them up close. 

“Yeah,” Sun said. “And if you really want to focus, we’ll respect that. But Yang likes how you look, and I agreed, and you’re even worse than Pyrrha.” He shrugged. “We’re all touch

Blake’s mouth went dry for a moment as she thought about the redhead. Maybe if Blake’s skirt flipped in such a way, she’d find herself pressed up against a wall by her. “As long as we do get some fighting in,” Blake said. “I still need to tell you the name I came up with, and Ozpin mentioned something about a costume...”

“That’s for after. We’ll all be properly dressed for that.” 

While Sun’s words were a relief, they also carried the implication that Blake would not be the only one wearing fewer clothes than strictly appropriate. How her new teammates expected her to focus on fighting, Blake had no idea, but she was willing to at least try. 

Sun stretched, drawing Blake’s attention once more to the fact that he had pointedly not buttoned his shirt. 

“You ready?” he asked. 

Blake checked her skirt one more time. “Yep,” she said. “Let’s go.”

-

The training room was at least three stories high and looked like it could fit two busses end to end in either direction. The walls were covered in crisscrossing lines that faded into a plane grey background as Blake blinked at them and more members of the team filed in. A simulation space, then. They’d all be able to use their abilities, even destructive ones, without permanently damaging the room. 

Blake recognized most of them from the night before, but there were still a few new faces. A brown skinned woman with short hair was talking to Pyrrha, an arm slung over her shoulder. A cluster of four heroes Blake only dimly recognized were gathered in a corner, not interacting with the rest of the group. 

“Oh, hello,” Blake heard. She gasped as someone pressed themselves against her from behind and slipped their fingers between her legs, pressing them against her still-sensitive clit. “You’re the new toy, then.” 

“Vernal,” Blake heard Pyrrha call. That must be the woman fingering her, Blake thought, though it was getting harder to pay attention as Vernal slipped one finger inside her. “Don’t you think that’s a little forward?”

Vernal laughed, taking her hand away and pushing Blake forward, making the cat-eared girl land on her knees. “Of course,” she said. “I just haven’t had a taste of her, yes, and I can tell you’ve all had a chance to partake.”

Blake moaned, all thoughts of training far from her mind. Spreading her legs hopefully, she let her eyes drift shut. 

To her disappointment, no one touched her until Yang helped her back onto her feet. “Not yet,” she said, looking behind Blake. “Does that mean you’re challenging her?” 

Vernal grinned. “Absolutely,” she said. Blake turned around to look at her. “Do you know how this works?”

Blake shook her head. 

Vernal’s grin widened. “Excellent,” she said. She rubbed her hands together, not even disguising where her eyes fell. “We spar. Whoever wins gets to have their way with the other.” Her expression turned positively predatory. “I am going to make you  _ mewl _ .”

Blake couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her mouth. She recognized Vernal, now. She wasn’t as powerful as some of the other heroes, but she had decent matter manipulation abilities and was fairly clever in how she used them.

“You’ll have to beat me first,” Blake said. How much she suddenly wanted that to happen went unspoken. 

Vernal opened by raising up a square of earth under Blake, forcing her to teleport back to ground level. Blake took the opportunity to teleport behind Vernal, slashing at her with a blade made from the same dark mist she traveled through. 

Vernal dodged out of the way, letting the earth pillar topple towards Blake. Blake teleported again, this time to Vernal’s side, leaving her shadow clone to flank her. 

“Are you trying to win?” Vernal taunted. “I’m surprised, I thought you’d be all for me fucking you in front of everyone.”

Blake bit back a groan and threw a shadow blade at her, her clone mimicking her actions. Vernal dodged backwards away from them, and Blake found herself held around the waist and arms by what felt like solid air. 

“Caught you,” Vernal whispered, voice suddenly very close to Blake’s neck. “Are you going to surrender?”

Blake sighed, legs parting despite herself, and nodded. 

“Good.”

She didn’t bother with teasing, this time, instead pressing a finger directly inside Blake, taking advantage of how wet she still was. 

“Yang told me you’re just constantly gagging for it,” Vernal said. “I want to see how many times I can make you squirt, and then I’m gonna lick you clean.” 

It was a good thing she had a death grip around Blake’s waist, or else she might have fallen as Vernal pressed another finger inside her. 

After a few thrusts, Vernal pulled her fingers back out, dragging one across Blake’s swollen clit. Blake moaned, grinding down on Vernal’s hand. 

“I have a few tricks that might be considered cheating,” Vernal whispered, before pressing her mouth to Blake’s neck. As she spoke, what felt like two invisible hands began stroking up Blake’s stomach and the underside of her breasts. She let out a shock whine as one of those hands suddenly twisted her nipple, sending a jolt of sweet pain coursing through her.

Vernal was relentless, rubbing quick, tight circles against Blake’s clit, groping her breasts, and kissing along the back and sides of her neck not covered by her long hair. 

Blake’s first orgasm was violent. She made little cut off whimpering noises as Vernal tightened her grip around her waist, spasms wracking her body. Vernal did not slow the pace of her fingers, pressing her ring finger against Blake’s entrance.

“Wait,” Blake stuttered. “Stop, it’s too--” She interrupted herself with another whine.

“I’m not gonna stop until your clit is numb,” Vernal said. “Unless you  _ really  _ want me to...” She took her finger away before pressing it back inside Blake’s cunt. “You could probably take three fingers like this, but I won’t do that.”

Blake moaned at the change in stimulation. “Please,  _ please _ ...” She had completely forgotten about the others in the training area, but Vernal had not. 

“Do you want them to see how wet you are?” she asked. “Spread your legs and show your hole dripping just from your orgasm? Can you imagine how filthy you’re going to get when I make you come again?”

Blake could only whimper. 

Her second orgasm took longer, the aftershocks from her first taking time to die down. Her moans were louder this time, and Vernal bypassed the question of the number of fingers completely by using her power to mimic the sensation of being fucked by a cock. 

“Vernal, that’s cheating,” Ren called. He was watching, enraptured, even as his teammates made their own transition from fighting to fucking. 

“Do you want to be next?” she asked, letting Blake fall to her knees on her third orgasm. She was now leaning forward on her hands, fucking herself with abandon on Vernal’s illusions. 

“Only if you use all three of my holes at once,” Ren answered. “I’m greedy like that.”

Vernal laughed, and returned her attention to Blake. “I’ve changed my mind,” she said, and stopped that particular use of her power. Ignoring Blake’s moan of disappointment, she ordered, “On your knees in front of me.”

Blake complied, still shuddering from all her forced pleasure. 

“Clean my hand,” Vernal said. She shoved her fingers in Blake’s mouth, cutting off her moan. “It’s your fault it’s dirty, after all.”

Blake did as she was told eagerly, sucking at Vernal’s fingers with abandon. 

“Now,” Vernal said, lifting her skirt. “You’re going to fix the other problem you’ve created.”

Blake grinned up at her, before burying her head between Vernal’s legs. 

“You are good at this,” Vernal sighed, grabbing a fistful of Blake’s hair and twisting hard enough to pull at her scalp. “Keep going.”

Sucking at Vernal’s clit, it didn’t take long for Blake to make her shudder. Pulling away, Vernal grinned, leaning down to kiss her. 

“I’m all done,” she said, and smoothed down her skirt.

Blake sighed, sitting back heavily. She didn’t care that her skirt was still pulled up. 

“Ah,” she started, as her words returned to her. “I need to lose more often.”

-

Cleaning up took less time than Blake expected. Pyrrha gave her a pair of panties, and said, “Have you thought of a name?”

Biting down a quip about not being too much time to think she arrived, Blake nodded. “Springheel,” she said. 

Pyrrha grinned. “That sounds awesome.” She touched Blake briefly on the shoulder. “Are you doing okay? This can be a lot if you’re not in the right mood.”

Blake mirrored Pyrrha’s grin. “I’m honestly just impressed how much energy you all have,” she said. “Especially you.”

Pyrrha blushed. “I... have a lot of gifts. That’s apparently one of them.

They were interrupted by Nora. “Come on!” she said. “Ozpin’s waiting.”

Ozpin turned out to be waiting in what seemed to be a combination dining hall and meeting area. Most of the other heroes were milling around, but Pyrrha and Nora led Blake directly over to him. 

Sitting near him was an elegant looking woman in purple. She smiled at their approach. “You’re Blake?” she asked. 

Blake nodded. 

“I am Glynda Goodwitch. I will be making your costume” She gaze left Blake feeling only slightly less exposed than her mistress’s. “Your name?”

“Bl--”

Goodwitch cut her off with a gesture. “Not that one. The one the public will know.”

“Springheel.” 

Goodwitch nodded. “Excellent. I will have a costume for you by the end of the day. You can come have it fitted this evening.” 

Blake hurried away, overwhelmed by her gaze. 

“She’s intimidating, isn’t she?” Pyrrha asked. 

“I’d say she’s hot,” Nora interrupted. 

Pyrrha laughed. “They’re the same thing for you.”

Nora shrugged. “True enough. Come on, it’s LUNCH TIME!” She whooped those last two words, sending a purple blast of energy off in the direction of Ren. It dissipated as it hit him, and he rolled his eyes as the three women joined him at his table. 

“Nora,” he said. “That tickled.”

Blake startled when Pyrrha wrapped an arm around her shoulder, before leaning into the touch. 

“What do you think my costume’s going to look like?” Blake asked, thinking again to how she’d felt under Goodwitch’s scrutiny. 

“Probably something that’ll let you move around a lot,” Pyrrha said. “I am absolutely sure it’ll look great, though.”

Blake blushed. She was, as seemed to have quickly become the norm for her, both excited and quite nervous. 


	4. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carelessness on her first mission puts Blake somewhere interesting.

Blake had three weeks of practice with her team before her first mission. In that time, she was given her costume (white trousers, a black long-sleeved shirt, and a white vest that contrasted nicely with her long black hair, plus some nice boots) and learned she would be primarily partnered with Yang Xiao-Long. This meant, among other things, that they were sharing a room, and Blake didn’t mind that at all. 

Her mistress expected progress updates and information, which Blake passed along an encrypted connection. A benefit, Winter said, of her work for the SDC. 

Yang, who was far from stupid, and who spent the most time with Blake out of all of them, noticed that Blake was messaging  _ someone _ a lot, if not exactly who.

“Is she the one who’s made you so...  _ friendly _ ?” Yang asked. She pressed her mouth against Blake’s neck, looking over her shoulder at the screen the other girl quickly turned off. 

Blake nodded. “She’s my mistress.” That was not a lie. She didn’t have to hide that she belonged to someone, only who exactly that was and what she worked for.

Yang grinned. “Hey,” she said. “You think she’d appreciate some more... interesting pictures from you?”   
Blake blushed scarlet, relieved that Yang was just rolling with it. She seemed to understand where Blake’s loyalty had to lie, and why.

“What were you thinking?” she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.

“How do you feel about your mistress seeing someone else fucking you?”

Blake exhaled sharply at the sudden jolt of arousal. “ _ Please _ ,” she gasped. She let Yang maneuver her in front of the mirror, pulling down her shirt to expose her breasts to Blake’s camera.

“Hey,” Yang asked. “Can your scroll send video files?”

It was not fair at all that she was making Blake talk, especially now. “Yes,” Blake forced out, grinding herself back against Yang.

“Wow,” Yang said. She actually sounded impressed. “When you drop, you drop hard, don’t you?”

“I’ve been well trained,” Blake answered. Hopefully, that would be the last question.

“We noticed.” Yang’s lips were much closer to Blake’s neck. “Hey,” she said, addressing... well addressing Winter, but she wouldn’t know that. “I don’t know who you are, which is maybe a security breach but whatever, but I do know your pet, and I have to say, you’re  _ good _ .” She squeezed Blake’s breast, eliciting a sharp gasp. “It’s like there’s a switch, where she goes from a competent fighter and interesting person to just... such a  _ good _ ,” she emphasized that word with a hand under Blake’s skirt. “Kitty.”

Blake’s whine was cut off as something thick and solid was pushed between her legs, the head of the toy sliding easily into her already slick cunt. 

Yang stopped recording. “You’re going to send that to her,” she said. “But for now--I think I’m going to leave the rest between us.”

-

Blake let Yang clean her off in the shower. “That was nice,” she said, sleepily. “Did knock me out a little.”

Yang laughed softly and scratched Blake behind the ear. “You doing okay?”

Blake nodded, leaning back against the blonde’s chest. “I’m okay.” 

“Today’s our first real mission,” Yang said. “We have to dress in real clothes, and everything.”

“Right!” Blake said. “I’d forgotten with all the uh--” She blushed furiously.

Yang stepped back, letting Blake rinse off the soap herself. “No worries,” Yang said. “We all have our moments. You’re just particularly... vulnerable.” She groped idly at Blake’s chest, making her giggle. “Come on, we’ll go to the training room together, and Ozpin’ll tell us what’s up.”

-

It was even cooler than Blake had anticipated to be in her hero outfit alongside everyone else. 

“Springheel, Maenad, Clarus, you’re all with Polarity.” Ozpin looked at Blake directly. “Springheel, you should be familiar with where I’m sending the four of you--the Third Menagerie Outpost. There’ve been sightings of White Fang activity, with rumors that Taurus himself has made an appearance. Give what intel you can. Take them alive.” 

He moved on, personally giving out instructions to the rest of the gathered heroes, but Blake was no longer paying attention. They were going after Adam? She couldn’t tell if she was looking forward to or dreading the possible confrontation. 

“You were White Fang?” Jaune asked. He looked genuinely surprised.

Yang and Pyrrha shared a look. “We all got a file on her, Jaune,” Pyrrha said. 

Jaune wilted, slightly. “I... skimmed it?” he stammered. Pyrrha rolled. 

“I was,” Blake said. “Not anymore.” That skimmed over her mistress and her other reasons for leaving the group, but it was succinct enough.

“Tell us what you can on our way there,” Yang said. She sounded almost compassionate. She was, Blake thought, the only person who knew for sure that Blake had a mistress. What else had she put together?

“I will,” Blake said. She smiled at her teammates, and followed them to the jumpjet.

-

The flight there took approximately half an hour, which was less than Blake expected, considering how remote the place was. Apparently the jets, along with a few other pieces of Beacon tech, had been built by a former employee of Ozpin’s who’d gone rogue years ago. 

“He’s your ex?” Yang asked. “Why?”

“I was young, he was hot and charismatic, and I didn’t know about the murders,” Blake said. “Pretty simple, when you think about it.”

Pyrrha nodded, carefully. “I get that. Everyone needs something to believe in.” Her expression was momentarily unreadable, and Blake thought about the  _ changes _ everyone kept referring to when it came to her. Hm. 

“Does this mean we need to keep you away from him or--?” Yang crossed her arms, distracting Blake momentarily.

“I think if I see him I’d try to kill him, honestly?” Blake said. She shook her head, clearing it of old emotions. She’d read the file Goodwitch had put together on him, and she needed to fill in the holes. 

“He can... release kinetic energy. It’s a bit like Yang’s, I think, but mostly he translates it to speed. I don’t think getting the sword away from him will stop it. You have to incapacitate him. Break his focus.” She inhaled, slowly, trying to keep her heart from racing as she prepared to bare one of his secrets. “That mask--it hides scarring from something that happened to him at the SDC. I don’t know what, exactly, but taking the mask off should disorient him long enough to slow him down.” She clenched her hands tightly. “That’s all I know.” 

Maybe he wouldn’t even show up.

“I can get why he’s mad,” Pyrrha said. “I’m sorry.”

Blake shrugged. “I’m in a better place now,” she said. She smiled at the three of them. “Better sex, too.”

Pyrrha flushed, and Jaune sputtered in place, while Yang cackled at the both of them.

-

“Nice duds!” the guard on duty at the outpost said, recognizing Blake immediately. She grinned at them, realizing who they were.

“Lepidot!” The butterfly-winged guard had once worked for her parents, and had always been kind to her. “I hadn’t realized you’d been transferred out here.”

Their antennae curled in anxiously. “It’s those renegades,” they said. “Your parents are the ones who passed on the intel to your new bosses, I think. They’re worried about the  _ materials _ being kept here. The Fang aren’t exactly ethical.”

Blake nodded, glad that her three companions were apparently making their own assumptions about what the guard meant. She liked them, but they were still humans working for a human organization. 

“So we’re basically on guard duty?” Yang asked. 

The guard nodded. “Basically. I appreciate the backup, honestly! You Beacon types tend to be more powerful, even if you never seemed to be armed.”

Yang flexed. “These are all I need,” she said. Lepidot laughed, and waved them in. 

The Outpost itself was part trading hub and part small town, but if the Fang were going to attack anywhere it’d be Warehouse 7. That’s where what they wanted was stored, if things hadn’t changed drastically since Blake had last been. 

“I’m glad we have down-time,” Jaune said, as the four of them stood in front of the warehouse’s front. They would split up, two per entrance, once he was done. “Boring, but it means I’m not patching holes as they come.”

His hands glowed with a bright, almost blinding white light. The same light shimmered over all four of their bodies for a moment, before dissipating.

“That should tank at least a couple blows,” Jaune said. “Going to conserve energy for the fight.”

By unspoken agreement, Jaune and Pyrrha took the front entrance, while Blake and Yang took the back gate. 

The first sign of fighting, at least to Blake, was a loud howl of pain as Pyrrha slammed an attacker against the wall. No one was coming on this side, and Blake and Yang looked at each other. 

“I mean,” Yang said, frowning. “They can take care of themselves, and we can’t let them sneak in...”

It was clear she was itching to fight, a hot yellow glow curling around her fists. She needed to charge up, Blake knew. She couldn’t just punch the ground until she had enough energy. 

“Go,” Blake said. “I can take care of myself.”

As Yang darted back to the front of the Warehouse, a pair of masked Fang operatives with twin orange tails appeared, moving in eerie lockstep. They weaved in and out of visibility, and Blake did not recognize them. New recruits, then, from after she’d left. 

“You’re the traitor!” the left cat said. Pulling a pair of orange blades out of the air, he charged. He meant to take all of her attention, leaving her vulnerable to his partner, who had blinked behind Blake and held a morningstar made out of that same orange plasma. Instead of letting herself get clobbered, she appeared to split, first in half, and then in half again, four shadowy Blakes taking off in opposite directions as the spiked ball came down on empty air. 

“I have tricks too,” she said, and slammed her open palm against the knife-wielder’s chest. Black energy cascaded through his body, and he went limp.

Despite his less maneuverable weapon, the other one turned out to be more nimble than his companion. He and Blake circled each other, unwilling to let themselves be touched first. Finally, Blake made a desperate grab for the morningstar, and surprised that it didn’t just dissipate in her hands, blew it up with more of her black energy. 

His hands crackled a helpful orange, apparently unable to summon his weapon again. Blake exhaled, thinking she had a moment to breathe before the next wave. 

“Thank you,” a voice said. It was smug like it was trying to be Winter, and failing. “You’ve made my job much easier.”

Before Blake could react, the world went dark, and she was out. 

-

Blake woke up almost completely naked, with her wrists tied above her head. Almost naked, because the person who’d tied her up had also wrapped her in a leather harness that left absolutely nothing covered. 

She shivered. She wouldn’t spill any of her mistress’s secrets, certainly, but she didn’t have the same attachment to Beacon. The only person meant to use her for information this way was Winter, and yet here she was. 

“You’re awake.” That same smug voice again. Blake cracked open her eyes, glad that she wasn’t blindfolded. 

A woman in red sprawled on a chair in front of her, her clothes giving off wisps of red smoke. 

“You know what I’m going to do to you, don’t you?” She stood. Her dress barely covered her thighs. She closed the distance between herself and Blake, and without any further preamble, ground the heel of her hand against Blake’s clit.

Blake whimpered, and tried to spread her legs. She couldn’t, of course, in her position. “Y-yeah...”

Cinder laughed. Despite her clothes, her hands were surprisingly cold, and Blake whined as she began to rub just above Blake’s clit, refusing to give her any of that earlier friction. “I know who you belong to, pet. Until she arrives, you  _ mine _ . Do you understand?”

Blake shook her head. She wasn’t anyone’s, except for her mistress. 

Cinder’s eyes narrowed. She took her hand away, before slapping Blake over the cunt, making her wail. 

“It doesn’t matter, I suppose,” she finally said. She trailed her fingers up Blake’s trembling stomach, before cupping her breast. “You’re going to let me fuck you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Blake gets fucked. (Again).   
And, excitingly, Winter's back!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a pretty good idea of what pairings I'm going to include, but feel free to comment with some, especially if you want more minor characters to feature.


End file.
